spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Ultimate Return
An Ultimate Return is the 18th episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 39th overall episode of the series. Plot A old foe returns for trouble. Only he is more advanced and has got them done for. ONE STEP AHEAD! Story turns on Skype and calls Adam, who disappeared in The Power Of Love, who answers his call. LeBron: So, of course. You're not dead. Where did you go? Adam: Home. I can't come back. It's too boring there. LeBron: It's too boring without you. Come back, one more day. then LeBron's computer screen fizzles and goes static. LeBron: Did I kick one of the cables again? down at the cables. Nope. voice comes onto the computer. ???: Bikini Bottom, you love your sport. Especially your basketball and your fancy teams. Give me your two team captains, Mr James and Mr Smith. That is all. LeBron: No. no. no. I know who it is. I'm saying no. ???: You have 12 remaining hours to give them back. is back on Skype Adam: That was some intense couple of minutes, there. LeBron: Someone's being playing a long game. Can you get your girlfriend for me? Adam: Sure. whistles Venice? Get your ass over here! Venice from downstairs: What for? I'm excited! Adam: Don't get your hopes up. James wants you. Venice from downstairs: Sure. It's strictly professional. comes upstairs to the room where Adam lies. Venice: Okay, So. LeBron. What do you want? LeBron: Where did Ash's sorcerer powers come from? Venice: My parents are part of a group called Soul Reapers, call them magical if you want to. But me being the middle child, I was never part of their magical gene but of the sexual gene. Okay, understand now? nods his head. Venice: So, that is why he is weird. exits Skype. He gets his gear on and runs towards the tent of Madame King. She and him exchange eye contact. LeBron: You said, 'That you would see me again.' Except there has been someone hacking the computers and I would like answers. Madame King: I'm sorry to say this. But Sir James, I can only give you a fortune of your FUTURE and not your PAST. LeBron: Do it, send me back to the future. I've always wanted say those words. gets sent into the future. But how he knows when is not decided. LeBron's Hotel - North America 2020 LeBron: Oh my head. It hurts like a mother trucker. Future LeBron: It's you again. My past. So, why have you come back to the future? LeBron: There are questions that need to be answered. Outside of Bikini Bottom Gym - Bikini Bottom 2015 Madame King: Indisposed. As of *checks watch* now. strides across the floor as LeBron is left still as he is. LeBron's Hotel Room - North America 2020 Future LeBron: Why do you need to return? LeBron: Something's happening in my present that these questions need to answer. whispers to his future self. Future LeBron: She's done it. She really needs to sort her priorities. LeBron: Sure. Right, so. How do you get back to my past? Future LeBron: You better find that out yourself. then starts to fade... Future LeBron: Still got it. Madame King's Tent - Bikini Bottom 2015 runs out of the tent into the gym to see Madame King in his office and sitting in his chair. LeBron: Get. Out. Of. The. Damn. Chair. King gets out of the chair and gets into the center of the gym, LeBron takes off her mask and the other players of the Bulldogs see that Madame King is Ash Kuropato. LeBron: Never do that again. That sucked. Ash: Shut the hell up. I wanted to hack your mind. starts to hover above the team players. Ash: And that is why I'm back. cracks his fingers. Ash: Welcome to HELL. chirp. Ash see's Lexi and Patrick make out. He uses his powers to seperate them. Lexi turns evil. Patrick tries to comfort her but it doesn't work. Ash gets balls from the lockers and makes them and LeBron float. LeBron sees in his mind, SYSTEM FAILURE. He know's what to do. Ash moves his hands to be at the same height of his shoulders and clicks his fingers to smash all the glass. LeBron: What do I need to do for you? Ash: A simple task of a hook shot into the hoop. Don't worry. I'll make it easy for you. starts playing: Rage Against The Machine - Wake Up. LeBron tries to move but Ash sets barriers for him, lying about the no obstructions. LeBron remembers the words that he said in the future. Future LeBron flashback: Find it out for yourself. finds it out as he moves his other empty hand to where Ash's face is to obstruct him. LeBron gets it into the hoop using the hook shot as he floats down to the ground and Ash falls, LeBron goes to him and gets him in a possition that he needs to be and has Adam's gun from [[Tournament Terror] and edges to pull the trigger.] Ash: Who's it going to be? Me or no-one. I say no-one. LeBron: I say you. gets the ball and whacks it against Ash's head, causing blood to drip out. SpongeBob: What the hell, coach? You've killed him. LeBron: SpongeBob, I've been angered enough. I didn't want to shoot him because gun's aren't my weapon. Words are. leaves the gym by going through the front doors and looking at the ocean sky as he puts sunglasses on. LeBron: Still got it. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts